<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brightmoon Academy Groupchat by MadLadAtti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016941">Brightmoon Academy Groupchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLadAtti/pseuds/MadLadAtti'>MadLadAtti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Brightmoon Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bow Is a Good Bro, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Swearing, Texting, Wingman Bow (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLadAtti/pseuds/MadLadAtti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Groupchat in the world of Brightmoon Academy. This is the groupchat they use. It wont usually add any plot to the actual story but I will mention if something crosses over. Most of it is crackhead humor and just fun. I did this to help me just writing stuff without plot for fun and I love it. Thanks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Brightmoon Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catwithabat = Catra<br/>Glitterforce = Glimmer<br/>Bowboi = Bow<br/>Scorqueen = Scorpia<br/>She_ra = Adora<br/>Entraptech = Entrapta</p><p>btfg = By the fucking gods</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Bowboi added She_Ra, Catwithabat, Glitterforce, Scorqueen, Entraptec]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bowboi changes groupchat name to</b>
  <b>
    <em> Roomate Squad</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:53 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: why</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Catwithabat left the chat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Aww common Wildcat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptec: What is this for?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Scorqueen added Catwithabat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Because we all live together and so I thought we could have a group chat! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Yeah, we already live together so why the fuck would we need a group chat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: you do not need to be THAT dramatic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: You haven't seen dramatic till you've watched Double Trouble do a one person act death scene </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: yeah very true I watched them die for 5 minutes and it was very convincing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: I….don't doubt that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Where is Adora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: yeah I thought she would have joined by now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptec: Catra and Adora are fighting over a phone right now and it is intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Ofc they're fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: aojfj8uwnjx8</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I lovjdjdjdn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: wha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I love Adora so much my heart go brr </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: LMFAO I THINK WE KNOW WHO WON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Awesome! You're opening up Catra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Awww I knew you liked me Catra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: What is even happening anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I was unfairly attacked and now my tail is kinked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinky~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: why are you like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: My tail being stepped on is not sexy it's just uncomfortable </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: NO WE STAY WHOLESOME IN THIS HOUSEHOLD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Yes mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Yes mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: but he's dad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: </span>
  <em>
    <span>d-daddy~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: you are slowly growing on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: that concerns me but sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Oh this is gonna end well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Already regretful dont worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: I don't get it??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Stay that way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Yeah we need wholesomeness to balance out Catra's shamelessness </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: I bet you aren't as edgy as you so you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: bet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: bet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: This is horrible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: What do you mean? This is content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptech: I will get Emily to record this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Oh, we making videos now? Adora wanna join?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: I'd crush you both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Fuck, promise?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: okay damn we know who is top energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Goonight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Goodnight*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: goonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: goonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: goonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: goonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptech: goonight!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: HA EVEN ENTRAPTA DID IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: WE STAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Also-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catwithabat changed group chat name to </b>
  <b>
    <em>Roommate Squad]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Because some of us can spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5:32 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I FUCKING HATE THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: you aren't alone who even wakes up this damn early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Adora, adora wakes up this damn early. She was doing pushups and turned off my alarm before it woke me up and shook me awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Awwwwwww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Stfu it was weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Usually we wake up from blaring sounds and people yelling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Yeah true. Is Adora even alive rn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Yeah, I only got bit once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Oooh we are into biting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: It is too early for you to be like this, also please get ready we all need to eat breakfast too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: This is how I am and yes mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: yes mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: yes mom </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: yess mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Scorpia, where is Entrapta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: At school already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Btfg how does anyone have THAT much energy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Some of us are healthy and functional. Some of us are Entrapta and have their own laws of existing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Who is healthy and functional in this gc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Scorpia and Bow. That's about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Accurate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Also Adora I'm gonna fucking murder you if you dont stop fighting me in your sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: That implies you guys slept together already or Adora just got up and decked you last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Slept together already? Sounds like you're intrested Sparkles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: I remember why I hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: I asked Catra to lay with me because I felt lonely and she slept at the feet of my bed and I kicked her in the forehead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Awwwwwww wildcat! That's so nice of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: What the fuck ever. She was just restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: mmhm mmhmm okay yes makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Let's just fucking leave already and get this over with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Awwww you're waiting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: finally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: nvm I'm staying to spite you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Periodt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Private Chat: Adora Greyskull]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Thanks ig, for not telling them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She_ra: I get it, don't worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Group Chat: Roommate Squad]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She_ra: Okay I'm ready let's go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Yeaup just waiting for Bow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: I'm all good, Catra Scorpia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Let's bounce bois</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpqueen: Ready!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catwithabat = Catra<br/>Glitterforce = Glimmer<br/>Bowboi = Bow<br/>Scorqueen = Scorpia<br/>She_ra = Adora<br/>Entraptech = Entrapta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>7:21 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Why is everyone in this fucking household so picky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: you mean the fact we dont let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>climb on the fucking curtains?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Listen, I have instincts and everyone is telling me to be my true self or whatever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: who is telling YOU to be your true self? Your true self is horrible and ruined multiple cups </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: To be fair she is a cat and you did put that water kinda close to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Who's side are you on? No functional person just pushes stuff off counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I am feeling discriminated against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: honestly I don’t even know what is happening most of the time so do you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Adora literally is so unphased I don’t even think she knows what is going on half the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: I really don’t. Honestly I don’t get why Shadow Weaver keeps saying I am the only one who is paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Because she is a spiteful bitch and hates my existence so anyone she meets that fits her criteria for greatness is praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Wow. You definitely have zero feeling towards that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Oh yeah, none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Yeah, I don’t get why Shadow Weaver is so angry all the time and brooding. It’s kinda scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Once Scorpia finds it creepy she's plain evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Did yall know her name used to be Light Spinner and she taught my dad and aunt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: wow, I would have changed my name too if I was called Light Spinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: …and Catra is so much better? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: I like Catra’s name. She sounds cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Thank you, and I don’t wanna hear about names that are a little too on the nose </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Point taken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12:03 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Catra are you okay? I heard some weird noises when you went into the bathroom and you aren’t back yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I had an anxiety attack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Oh are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Yeah, it’s fine. I’m still a bad bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: That is definitely not how THAT works</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Do we need to give you hugs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Please gods no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: WHERE ARE YOU I'M GOING TO FIND YOU RIGHT NOW DON’T WORRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please anyone else I finally got my ribs in the right places</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3:27 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Glimmer, why does Adora look so upset after you guys finished talking? I was gonna go over to say Hi but you disappeared and she was just sitting there looking longingly, like when Catra gets angry and sleeps on her clean white shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Funny story, she sneezed and I said “shut the fuck up” instead of “bless you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: LMFAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: How can you say that by accident?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Right?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: I DON’T KNOW, HOW CAN YOU EAT MY CAKE BY ACCIDENT WHEN MY NAME IS FROSTED ON TOP OF IT?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: IT WAS MIDNIGHT AND I COULDN'T SEE WHAT IT SAID! I WAS HUNGRY. CATRA WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME IT WAS THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: CATRA DID YOU SEND ADORA TO EAT MY CAKE?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I choose to withhold a statement at this time. My lawyer will be in contact</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: I’m the lawyer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: I want my cake compensated by SOMEONE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: My client and I have decided to reimburse said cake in question. (I am going grocery shopping today so just tell me what cake you want. I'll pay)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: We don’t deserve Scorpia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4:46 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Bow, you’re still at school helping your dads right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Yeah, why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Entrapta set Catra’s tail on fire and we need to know if the nurse's office is still open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptech: I may have miscalculated the conversion of the kinetic energy causing the machine to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: You are so fucking lucky I can’t walk right now or I would put you 6-feet under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: Can’t walk?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptech: Cats use their tails to balance as they walk, it is why they are so nimble on smaller surfaces. Magicat tails work similarly; not all their balance is in their tails, but if the tail is injured enough it throws them off balance so they walk in an inebriated fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Catra looks so drunk right now but she is so angry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Please please record it. I will give you the rest of my cake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Don’t you fucking dare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: Watch this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Okay the nurses office is not open right now but we can go before school tomorrow. I can wrap your wounds, I’m doing awesome in my survivalist studies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Catra isn’t here right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Omg you have her phone don’t you Adora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: That is so mean Adora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Okay but like, I’m getting a video of her trying to get it back and this is honestly the best day of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: I'm coming to save you Wildcat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Someone stop Scorpia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:21 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: ADORA. CATRA. What tf are you guys doing? You are actually making so much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Adora keeps tackling and hugging me and it turns into fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: She keeps saying concerning things! We were walking a video online and it was talking about what kind of people struggle with depression and she said, “I don’t struggle with depression. It comes easy to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Catra! You can’t make jokes like that! Adora doesn’t understand when you’re kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Jokes are how I cope with reality. It just be that way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: SEE? And when me and Glimmer were talking about being villians by someone elses perspective Catra said “I’m the bad guy in my own story”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: You know, Perfuma offered to talk with you about that kind of thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: I don’t need flower power I need the sweet release of death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: EMERGENCY HUGS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12:52 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Uh, thanks for the talk guys. And for letting me go walk and think on my own. Scorpia, send me Perfuma’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorqueen: OFC. Anything for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-ra: I am super proud of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitterforce: Yeah, I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have someone to mess with me like you. Keep me on my toes Horde Scum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowboi: Friendship Squad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entraptech: :) I left a tiny hot chocolate in the microwave for you, Catra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catwithabat: Thank you guys.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are encouraged and welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, im back! Yeah im working on the main story don't worry. College sucks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:19 AM</p><p>Catwithabat: I hate everyone. Everyone will perish due to my wrath</p><p>Glitterforce: ???</p><p>Scorqueen: Catra fell in the pool</p><p>Catwithabat: Fuck you</p><p>She-ra: Sounds good</p><p>Bowboi: Ignoring Adora, how did you fall into the pool? </p><p>Catwithabat: I didn’t fall, I got shoved and I didn’t see by who as I was frantically swimming to save my life.</p><p>Glitterforce: Can? You? Not? Swim?</p><p>Catwithabat: I can swim. I just don’t like it.</p><p>Bowboi: Hey, if me or Glimmer were drowning, who would you save?</p><p>Catwithabat: You idiots can’t swim?</p><p>Glitterforce: Yes we can swim but it's hypothetical, who would you save bitch?</p><p>Catwithabat: My time and effort.</p><p>Catwithabat: I will drown you and harbor no regrets</p><p>Bowboi: Point Taken.</p><p>She-ra: I’ll find out who pushed you.</p><p>Glitterforce: That sounds ominous but I like it. Revenge plot</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>11:05 AM</p><p>She-ra: Guys, when I get murdered can you make sure it stays unsolved?</p><p>Bowboi:.....</p><p>Glitterforce: Uh-</p><p>Catwithabat: What?</p><p>Scorqueen: Pardon?</p><p>She-ra: I wanna die a mystery</p><p>Catwithabat: No can we go back to the part when you said “When I get murdered”? </p><p>Glitterforce: Adora...what did you do?</p><p>She-ra: They don’t really <em>need </em>the left-wing of the school right?</p><p>Catwithabat: AHAHAHAH</p><p>Glitterforce: ADORA</p><p>Scorqueen: OH, OH ITS DESTROYED</p><p>Bowboi: What happened?!?!</p><p>Entraptec: Adora was practicing something and saw a spider.</p><p>Catwithabat: I can’t fucking breathe!</p><p>Glitterforce: That??Explains??NOTHING?!?</p><p>Scorqueen: No, no it makes sense</p><p>Glitterforce: IM-?!?</p><p>Catwithabat: Scorpia...aren’t you an insect too? How are you afraid of spiders?</p><p>Scorqueen: They have so many scary eyes</p><p>Bowboi: Fair</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>4:06 PM</p><p>Scorqueen: Where is Catra?</p><p>Entraptec: Doing something.</p><p>Scorqueen: That doesn’t sound good, where is Adora?</p><p>Entraptec: Trying to stop Catra from doing something.</p><p>Scorqueen:???</p><p>Scorqueen: And Glimmer? </p><p>Entraptec: Trying to stop Adora from stopping Catra from doing stuff.</p><p>Scorqueen: Then what are you doing?!?</p><p>Entraptec: Trying to stop you from stopping Catra from stopping Adora from stopping Glimmer from doing stuff.</p><p>Scorqueen: My head hurts…</p><p>Entraptec: The kitchen is on fire btw</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>8:08 PM</p><p>Catwithabat: I love making people who hate me hate me even more</p><p>Glitterforce: When I said I couldn’t find any more ways to dislike you, it wasn’t a challenge!</p><p>She-ra: What the hell did you do?</p><p>Catwithabat: Common! How many times do I have to apologize Glitter?</p><p>Glitterforce: ONCE!</p><p>Catwithabat: …</p><p>Catwithabat: No &lt;3</p><p>She-ra: What did you even do?</p><p>Glitterforce: She said my name is a stripper's name and I can call my finishing move Glitter bomb and when I slut drop glitter comes out, in front of my <em>mother</em>.</p><p>Bowboi: I don’t...I don't know what to say here, bye.</p><p>Glitterforce: BOW STAY AND ADORA STOP LAUGHING! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS THE APARTMENT</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mermista: When will we be joining?<br/>Seahawk: Be patient my darling Mermista. We shall soon make our debut<br/>Perfuma: Exciting!<br/>Frosta: ughhhhhh but I wanna join now<br/>Mermista: no<br/>Frosta: Rude</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>